It Would Have Been
by seeyou-y
Summary: Omong-omong, cerita mengenai Woojin dan Hyungseob yang sedih-sedih sekarang banyak ya? [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] JinSeob. AU. Ficlet. BL.


**It Would Have Been**

 _by seeyou-y_

AU. Oneshoot

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

"AHN HYUNGSEOB MAAFKAN AKU!"

Woojin mendesah frustasi kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulutnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia marah, sedih dan merasa bersalah juga. Campur aduk sampai membuatnya ingin melompat dari atap sekolah tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

Ia baru bisa mengatakan itu sekarang. Kata maaf itu baru bisa keluar sekarang. Ketika mereka sudah berpisah, sangat jauh. Hyungseob sudah tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Sekeras apapun Woojin berteriak, anak itu tetap tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Woojin tak pernah merasa semenyesal ini sebelumnya. Seminggu yang lalu... seharusnya ia tak mengatakan kebohongan itu. Ia tak benar-benar memikirkannya, jadi kata-kata putus itu tak seharusnya ia ajukan pada Hyungseob. Dan kenapa juga Hyungseob menerimanya? Kenapa juga anak itu harus tersenyum dan terlihat biasa saja setelah mengiyakannya? Woojin seharusnya menyadari ekspresi kecewa itu sejak awal, dan juga rasa sakit yang Hyungseob sembunyikan.

Seandainya Woojin bisa kembali ke hari itu, ia tak akan membiarkan Hyungseob pergi menjauhinya. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan kata-kata perpisahan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia akan mendekap erat Hyungseobnya. Tapi andai tetaplah andai. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Cuma menyesal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Hyungseob sudah sangat mencintainya. Ia begitu menyayanginya. Dilihat dari tatapannya pada Woojin saja, semua orang juga pasti tau kalau Hyungseob begitu mengagumi Woojin lebih dari Woojin mengagumi dirinya.

Saat itu, cuma Woojin yang bisa menjaganya. Ia sudah tak punya orang tua, bahkan siswa lain pun enggan mendekatinya entah karena apa. Cuma Woojin yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan segala ke- _jaim_ -an lelaki itu. Cuma Woojin yang terus memperhatikannya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan tepat seminggu yang lalu juga Woojin menghancurkan hatinya. Semua mimpi indah yang sudah Hyungseob pikirkan untuk masa depan mereka berdua pupus begitu saja. Woojin menghancurkan segalanya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Woojin mendesah frustasi. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dan pertahanannya runtuh saat itu juga. Woojin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Emosinya. Semua rasa bersalahnya pada Hyungseob, dan juga amarahnya pada diri sendiri.

"Terima kasih..." gumamnya.

Kepalanya menengadah. Menatap langit gelap dan tak berawan diatasnya.

" _Mungkin orang lain beranggapan kalau langit itu membosankan dan begitu-begitu saja. Tapi menurutku itu adalah salah satu hal paling menakjubkan. Dia begitu indah. Sangat luas sampai aku tak bisa menemukan ujungnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan langit, dan juga... Park Woojin. Hehe."_

Woojin tersenyum getir. Mengingat senyuman anak itu. Mengingat betapa cerianya Hyungseob dulu. Memori tersebut sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju tepi atap. Sepasang mata basahnya bisa dengan jelas melihat lapangan sekolah dan juga suasana sekitar bangunan itu yang sudah sepi. Sangat lenggang. Begitu sunyi. Cuma dingin angin malam yang menemaninya sekarang. Bukan teman-temannya, apalagi Hyungseob.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Badannya gemetar semua. Ia takut. Tapi disisi lain ia juga sangat yakin. Matanya terpejam erat. Tak ingin meneliti suasana sekolah lagi dan membiarkan angin berhembus melewati dirinya.

Matanya terpejam. Tapi pemandangan mengenai kejadian mengerikan tiga hari lalu tampak jelas didepannya.

 _Keduanya sempat berpapasan siang itu. Hyungseob menatapnya, tapi Woojin memilih untuk menyibukkan diri bersama teman-temannya._

 _Dikelas, keduanya lagi-lagi harus berhadapan. Entah kebetulan dari mana, guru meminta Woojin untuk jadi partner Hyungseob dalam mengerjarakn tugas sastra hari itu. Keduanya berada diperpustakaan ketika pulang sekolah._

 _"Jangan menatapku seperti itu..." gumam Woojin yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Hyungseob yang masih tak ada bedanya dengan saat mereka pacaran dulu._

 _"Terserah. Ini kan mataku. Lagian, siapa tau kau tak akan pernah melihatku menatapmu seperti ini lagi?" sahut Hyungseob dengan entengnya._

 _Si lawan bicara mendengus, "awas saja kalau besok aku masih melihatmu menatapku seperti itu."_

 _Hyungseob mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dan keduanya sibuk sendiri lagi. Hening. Tak ada percakapan sampai penjaga perpustakaan menghampiri mereka berdua dan bilang kalau hari sudah semakin sore dan mereka harus segera pulang._

 _Keduanya berkemas cepat dan segera meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Berjalan beriringan sambil sama-sama menahan kata-katanya sendiri._

 _"Omong-omong, selamat ya. Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang adik kelas?" Hyungseob mengucapkan itu, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada lampu lalu lintas dan juga jalanan didepannya. Sementara Woojin diam-diam meliriknya._

 _"Hm. Kau juga."_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _Woojin terdiam sambil dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan itu. Hyungseob tertawa kecil._

 _"Selamat untuk diriku yang masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya sementara sang mantan sudah punya gebetan baru, begitu?" Hyungseob menoleh pada Woojin sebentar kemudian tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri, untuk lebih tepat._

 _Saatnya untuk menyebrang. Tapi keduanya masih terdiam disana. Sampai tak ada orang yang menyebrang lagi, Hyungseob baru melangkahkan kakinya._

 _"Kau mau berdiri disana saja? Menungguku?" tanya Hyungseob sambil berjalan mundur. "Baik kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!"_

 _Anak itu berhenti ditengah jalan dan melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat sampai tak sadar kalau lampu sudah berubah merah dan sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang menuju kesana. Pun Woojin yang terlalu sibuk menikmati senyuman lebar anak itu._

 _Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara berdecit dari rem mobil dan 'bam' yang cukup keras. Tubuh Hyungseob terlempar tak begitu jauh dan darah mengalir dari sana._

Woojin bisa merasakan dirinya saat kejadian itu sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya kaku, dan ia tak bisa berkata apapun bahkan minta tolong. Ia merasakan itu juga sekarang.

Matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk. Ia tak pernah berharap untuk mengingatnya lagi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa malam ini memori sialan itu datang padanya?

"Maafkan aku Hyungseob... dan juga terima kasih."

Bibirnya bergetar. Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tak pernah tau kalau tanpa dirimu semua akan terasa sehampa ini. Aku tak mau membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."

Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Masih sama kakunya seperti ketika habis melihat kecelakaan yang menewaskan Hyungseobnya itu. Tapi Woojin dengan mantap membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dari sana. Membiarkan tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya tanah.

Woojin tersenyum. Ia melihat Hyungseob didepannya. Ia melihat anak itu tersenyum padanya. Woojin ingin mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi lembut itu. Woojin ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan kalau ia begitu mencintai Hyungseobnya itu. Tapi tubuhnya mati rasa. Dan sesaat kemudian matanya terpejam. Ia benar-benar tak merasakan apapun sekarang.

•

•

•

"Ya ampun kurang ajar sekali!" Hyungseob meletakkan ponselnya di meja didepannya dengan tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Woojin menatapnya aneh, "ada apa?"

"Dia membuatmu bunuh diri disini. Dan aku mati."

Kekasihnya itu cuma tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataannya. Sementara dia mendengus kesal. "Jadi kau senang ya?"

"Hyungseob, sudah lah, lagian itu cuma imajinasi penggemar kita. Kau harusnya menghargai itu!" kata Woojin sambil menahan tawa. Pacarnya kalau sedang kesal begitu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hhh... tetap saja. Aku rasa diantara semua pasangan, kita adalah pasangan dengan cerita sedih yang paling banyak."

"National sad couple? Pfft!"

Hyungseob tertawa pura-pura. "Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu cerita sedih mereka benar-benar jadi kenyataan?"

"Hush! Sudah ya, sayang. Sebaiknya kau diam dan segera habiskan makan siangmu. Karena selain menemanimu, aku masih harus latihan untuk persiapan debut."

Hyungseob menatap Woojin tak suka, "iya. Percaya yang mau debut!"

Dan lagi-lagi Woojin cuma bisa tertawa. Sepertinya Hyungseob harus buru-buru berhenti mencari _fanfic_ mengenai dirinya dan Woojin lagi.

 **END**

•••

 _hehe._

 _besok aku mau hiatus nulis agak lama hehe :33 tapi masih main ffnet kok cuma ga lanjut nulis dulu sementara hghghg XD_

 _ehehehe udah mau masuk sekolah. aku senang~ hghghg udah mau jadi anak sma ni, hehe XD_

 _ah elah, curhat mulu XD_

 _dah ah, reviewnya juseyonngggggg_ ~(•o•~)(~•o•)~


End file.
